To Balk the Dark Lord
by Major Riza Hawkeye
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a field of wheat where she comes face to face with a man she has seen in the past. That's not the only rendevouz she has with the past.
1. Ch 1 Falling

Ch. 1- Falling

Hermione yawned as she woke up, shivering from the cold in her room. Looking over at the window, she was puzzled to find it open. The dormitory was empty other than for herself, as it was Christmas Break and she had stayed at Hogwarts. She knew the house elves wouldn't have opened it, and she certainly hadn't opened it, so how had the window come to be open? She blinked.

There on the windowsill was a large black phoenix. Its uncharacteristically dark gray eyes pierced her own and she found she could not look away. As a matter of fact, she couldn't move at all. Suddenly light filled the room and when it cleared Hermione found herself in a large field of wheat, wearing a light blue muggle summer dress. A sensation of giddiness filled her as she rose from the ground to run about the wheat, the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. She stopped when she saw two small boys in the distance. Though they looked five or six years younger, she knew instantly who they were: her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Come on, 'Mione," called Harry in a small but sure voice. He smiled and Hermione's heart melted.

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron called. " 'Arry's found a room that changes to what your mind thinks."

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione asked, confused. Ron clapped and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one," Harry agreed.

"Come on," they urged in unison before running off the way they came. Hermione ran after them and though, with her advantage in size, she should have caught up to them easily, she found she could not. This dream, this vision-place would not allow her to.

"Come on, 'Mione," the boys called from the distance, still running. She continued to run, trying to catch up.

Suddenly, the boys stopped, turned around, and began to laugh as their bodies molded together, growing in size. Soon a tall hooded figure in black robes stood where the two had been, laughing a cold, deep, maniacal laugh that chilled the bones in her body to the core. She tried to stop running but could not. Her muscles were no longer in her control. She looked up at the figure, looks of alarm, anger, and shamefulness playing on to her face—she was ashamed for letting her guard down.

"Who the hell are you," she yelled, not letting the fear she had filter into her voice.

"My name is not important," was all the figure said, his face hidden under the hood. "But I will tell you, for times sake. I am Tom Riddle, but you, my dear, know me as Lord Voldemort."

"You cannot be Voldemort," she said, and noticed that she had stopped running. "My friend Harry told me that Voldemort was a skeletal-version of what the Voldemort that once was, and that he had a high-pitched voice. Lower your hood!"

"As you wish," the figure said and obeyed her wish. Just as she thought, he was very much a whole man. His face was of an olive color and his hair was black and fell gracefully to his shoulders. He had a proud set of arched eyebrows that set off a pair dark, velvety blue, almond-shaped eyes. His mouth was slightly thinner than feasible, but was welcoming just the same. His nose, however, was a bit too crooked to make him entirely attractive, but brought a sense of realness to him. Hermione eyes lingered on his mouth and she licked her lips unintentionally. The man was definitely sexy, whoever he may be. She set her face, but the man grinned. He had heard her intake of breath when he had lowered his hood.

"I knew you couldn't be who you claimed to be. Now, tell me who you are and what business you have with me. If you seek…" she blushed and continued, "… what it is I think you seek, you have the wrong girl."

"But I am who I have said. And I am certain you do seek what you claim not to. But you of all people, I would think, would know that magic can change much of a person's outward appearance and voice."

She blushed. That much, she did know. The year before, her sixth year, she had used the Aging potion to make herself appear five years older than her own sixteen years and had then, using her wand, altered her voice to a more womanly voice, and had then proceeded to sneak out of the castle and into Hogsmede. She went to the Three Broomsticks and there she met a man she guessed to be about twenty-nine, and he had bought them drinks. After five had been very much drunk, and the man, seizing his opportunity, had taken advantage of her diluted judgment and bedded her. The next morning she had woken to find herself, quite naked, in his arms. Ashamed, she carefully got out of bed, got dressed, and fled the inn where he had taken her before he woke up and saw her for what she really was. Somehow she had gotten back in the castle and back to Gryffindor tower with no one any the wiser, though she often wondered if Dumbledore, who had from that day on and for a month looked at her with a look of fatherly disappointment in his eyes. She agreed with his disappointment in her, as she was just as disappointed. She could have been raped, or could have gotten pregnant. She thanked her lucky stars she had not.

She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I never told anyone about that night," she said. "How is it you, a complete stranger, come to know about it?"

He smiled, causing his already attractive face to multiply in charm. Hermione could already feel herself going weak at the knees.

"Look into my eyes and you will understand."

Hermione, raising a brow, did so and gasped, her eyes widening. The eyes that had been such an entrancing shade of blue before were now a deep, eerily familiar dark gray. They were the same dark gray of the man she had slept with… and of the black phoenix that had paid her a visit that very morning. Her hand went to her mouth as she took control of her mouth.

"That… that man was you? I s-slept with you," she asked, feeling nauseous.

"Yes," he agreed, smiling more broadly.

"And the black phoenix on my windowsill?"

"And that," he said, nodding.

"Then that—you… you're an animagus!"

"You really are the smartest witch of your age, Hermione Granger," he said, and then let his eyes trail down her body and then back to her face, blatant longing in his lust-filled eyes, which—she noticed—had turned back to the tempting blue she had been lost in when first he showed his face. "The smartest and most ravishing."

Hermione was torn between disgust and a distant sense of desire stirring in her—his words made her feel good about herself, his words made her feel sultryand sensuous. Her body heat rose and a pleasant tingling started in her lower stomach. This was Voldemort, the one man who tried continuously to murder her best friend. She had to snap out of it. She shook her head, and looked at him, before trying to look away, but finding she couldn't. He had complete control over her, and that both terrified and fascinated her. Why would a man as powerful as he, go through so much trouble for her? She was pretty and had become quite alluring in the eyes of many male students, but there was nothing special about her, other than her intelligence.

"Hermione, Hermione," he said with a sigh that hardly hid a lustful moan. "How long I've waited to see you again. Don't make it any harder on me. I've waited too long for you. Come with me and together, you and I, we will take over the wizarding world."

A look of disgust surfaced upon Hermione's face. The nerve of him!

"I will never join you! You are nothing but a power-seeking crazed man. And have you forgotten? I am Muggle-born."

"As there is deficiency in anything of worth, we will name that yours. After all, I am Half-blood, and we will over look the matter. I have fallen for you, you see, and I will have you for my wife."

"You-your what!" Hermione exclaimed, backing away from him.

"I will marry you," he said simply.

"Never!"

"Ah, but you see, my delectable treat, you really have no say in the matter. I will have you, whether it's against your will or not. Either way, you will be mine."

"Oh, will I? Even if you force me to marry you, there is one thing that can't be forced."

"And what's that," he asked, looking calmly amused, as if she was a child having a tantrum and he was a parent waiting for her to tire. This attitude he had angered her further.

"My love, To- Voldemort. And that is one thing you will never have."

He smiled and sighed.

"I can see you will need some time to think it over," he said and waved his hand at her feet. Suddenly, her feet started moving… towards a cliff that appeared out of nowhere. Her pace started at a walk but sped up as Voldemort walked the way she had came.

"Until we meet again, my voluptuous siren," he said and vanished.

Hermione paid little attention, trying with all her strength and will power to stop her legs. She then tried veering to a new course but to no effect.

As the cliff loomed nearer she screamed, but she would not utter the words he wished to hear. She closed her eyes tightly, putting all her mind and will power in a last futile attempt to stop, before she ran of the cliff and began to fall.

The last thing that ran through her mind were Ron and Harry, the only true friends she had ever had, and the two people she would miss most and would never see again.


	2. Ch 2 To Save Her

Ch.2- To Save Her

Sirius Black laughed as he watched James playing with the Snitch he had nicked from the Quidditch supply closet in the Quidditch Pitch. It was a sunny day and the Headmaster had given the students and teachers a day of no classes, though he had never said why.

Sirius's eyes trailed away from James to a bunch of girls that were passing the tree that he, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew—his best friends—sat under. Many of the girls looked over at him and giggled, looking quickly away when his gaze was on them. Several also giggled and waved at Remus when he looked up from his book and nodded to them. A few even blushed when the saw James, but there was nothing for it because James was considered "off the market" now that he was dating Lily Evans. The girls just ignored Peter because they found him strange and had no idea why the other three even let him hang out with them.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired of all the attention he received from the girls at the school. They were all the same. They liked him for his looks, which was well enough, but he wished they would like him for his personality and mind as well. He wished, just once, that he met a girl that didn't want to snog at the sight of him. He longed to find a girl that he could have a decent conversation with.

He stood up causing James to catch the Snitch, Remus to dog-ear his page and close his book, and Peter to snap out of his reverie, to look up at him.

"What's up, Padfoot mate," James asked.

"I think I'll go for a walk. I need to think."

"Why not think here?"

"I need to be alone, James," he said firmly. "I need to clear my head."

Remus went back to his book, James nodded and went back to 'Catch the Snitch', and Peter started to play with his shoelace, having nothing better to do.

Sirius set off, following the bank of the lake around to the other side. As he peered at the tree that he spent many days and watched his friends get up and head towards the castle, he wondered if he would ever find the one girl he could give all of his heart to, and in get all of hers in return. He sighed and picked up a handful of rocks and began skipping them over the water's surface letting his thoughts clear. After the last rock had skipped and sank into the lake he peered at the skyline in the distance. The sun was setting and he would have to head back to avoid getting a reprimand from Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor Head of House. He sighed and started back around the way he came but stopped as he reached halfway around the lake, and blinked. A girl lay sprawled on the ground about three feet away, her curly brown hair over her face. He ran to her and turned her onto her back. Her face was ghostly white and he could tell she wasn't breathing, as her lips were a light shade of blue. He knew she was too heavy for him to carry to the castle himself, but he had to get help quick. He turned around and his gaze fell upon Hagrid's hut. Hagrid could help!

He took off his outer robe and covered the girl up to her neck and then ran to Hagrid's house, banging on the door. Loud barks sounded, then the scraping of the chair, and finally the loud footsteps on the floor. A moment later the door opened and Hagrid peered out.

"Ah, Sirius," he said, beaming but then frowning at the look on Sirius's face. "What's wrong?"

"A girl! By the lake! She was sprawled out and her face is white and her lips are blue. Hagrid, she's not breathing! She's too heavy for me to carry!"

"Take me to her," Hagrid said, closing the door behind him as he left his house.

Sirius led him to the spot where the girl still lay just as he had left her.

Hagrid bent down and picked her up gently, leaving Sirius's robe to cover her, and set off at a steady pace, which still left Sirius rushing to catch up.

When they had reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey took charge, having Hagrid lay the girl on the nearest bed. She then sent him to get Dumbledore, but just as Hagrid reached the door, the headmaster hurried in, flanked by Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. He strode to the bed, taking Sirius's robe off of the girl and handing it to him. McGonagall went to his side and peered down at the girl.

The girl was in a pair of light blue pajamas, and her hair was a darker brown than Sirius had first thought it to be. She had no shoes and her eyes were closed in what appeared to be a painful expression.

"She is not a student here, Albus," McGonagall said finally. Sirius raised a brow looking from the girl, up at McGonagall, and back at the girl. McGonagall was right. The girl appeared to be sixteen or seventeen, which would make her a sixth or seventh year. He knew all the attractive sixth and seventh years, as he was a seventh year, and this one he didn't recall.

"She is," he said simply, causing everyone in the room to look at him as if he was crazy. McGonagall blinked.

"I would think I would recognize her. I teach every student here."

"I will explain later, Minerva," Dumbledore said with a fleeting look at Sirius, who didn't notice as he had moved to the foot of the bed and now peered down at the girl. "Now it is important that she live through tonight."

He went to Sirius and cleared his throat, pulling Sirius from his reverie.

"Mr. Black."

Sirius looked up at him but said nothing.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, sir. I was on the other side of the lake and then I spotted her as I was heading back to the castle. She was just sprawled out at the edge of the lake. I don't know how she got there."

"Thank you, Mr. Black. You may go."

Sirius hesitated. He didn't want to leave the girl.

"We will send for you. You did a good think tonight, Sirius. You saved her life and she will be thankful for that, but right now we must give her medical attention and you need to sleep. If she does not wake by tomorrow, you may come visit her regardless."

Sirius hesitated once more but decided it best if he left. Dumbledore obviously knew something that he and the others didn't and wanted to tell the adults away from the prying ears of a seventeen-year-old boy.

He reached the common room and as soon as he entered his friends sought him out, asking him what had happened, but telling them he was tired, he headed up to the dormitory. Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, and the girl he had saved from certain death entered his dreams.


	3. Ch 3 Recollection

Hermione groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in the hospital wing and more so surprised to find herself alive. Hadn't she run off a cliff, or had that just been a dream? It had seemed so real.

She looked around and raised a brow. The walls that she had always known to be white were now a light shade of blue. When had they been painted?

Just then a woman entered and Hermione blinked. It was the same Madame Pomphrey she knew, though she appeared much younger.

"Ah, you're awake," she said when her eyes fell on Hermione. "We feared we might have lost you."

"We?" was all Hermione could ask.

"Yes," the younger Madame Pomphrey agreed. "The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and myself."

"What happened to me? How'd I end up here?"

Hermione was sorely confused.

"Mister Black, a student here, found you at the edge of the lake last night. You weren't breathing and had been unconscious for hours. We hoped that you would remember how you got here. If Mister Black hadn't found you…" She shook her head. Hermione blinked.

"Mister Black? You can't mean Sirius Black, can you?"

Madame Pomphrey looked at her sharply.

"You know Mister Black?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. She had begun to have the very absurd idea that she had perhaps been sent back in time. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, two people entered.

"Ah, you are awake, Miss Granger," said a voice Hermione knew all too well.

She turned her head and gasped. Dumbledore and McGonagall strode towards her bed, both looking years younger than she had recalled them to be. But Dumbledore had said her name.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said, his eyes twinkling behind those half-moon spectacles of his. "We know of your origin. You come from the future of Hogwarts, but what we don't and need to know is how you came to be here." He waved his wand and two chairs appeared at Hermione's side. He and McGonagall took those chairs. Then, remembering Madame Pomphrey's presence, Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared beside McGonagall's. Once the nurse was seated, he looked at Hermione.

"I don't know how I came here, sir. This is the past? How far into the past? Madame Pomphrey mentioned Sirius Black."

Dumbledore looked from her to McGonagall and then back to her.

"Sirius saved you yesterday. He is a part of your future?"

"Yes, but I can't say anything. Professor McGonagall's told me all the awful things that have happened to witches and wizards who have visited the past and let the future be known. They could end up changing the future as they know it."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "I would say that."

"So you know of Mister Black in your future. You understand then that he cannot know of anything about his future. Now, is there anything you can recall of yesterdays events?"

Hermione nodded but blushed. There was some information she didn't want them to know.

"I woke up in my own time to find a black phoenix at my window. Then light filled my room and I found myself in a field of wheat. In the distance I could see my two best friends, though they appeared to be only six years old, and they called for me to follow them. I did and then, after awhile, they stopped, merged together, and a hooded and robed figure stood in their stead. He said he was…" she stopped. Was Voldemort at large now?

"Does it have to do with Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.

"He said he was Voldemort and lowered his hood."

She grew silent. If she told anything else then she might change a bit of the future, for all she knew, she already had.

"You can tell us about this, but to tell anyone else would is unadvisable," Dumbledore said, understanding her silence.

"Well, Harry Potter—he survived many meetings with Voldemort—told me that Voldemort had been nothing more than a skeletal form of man with a high pitched voice, and so I didn't believe the man who was very much whole and had a deep voice. I told him as much but he told me that I, of all people, should know that magic could do a lot for a person's appearance. He was right. My sixth year, just last year, I grew so tired of being the bookworm and the good girl that I took the aging potion and changed my voice. I then sneaked out to Hogsmede were I met a man and…"

Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall and Pomphrey patted her arm. They understood.

"I asked him how he had known when I hadn't told anyone—I had been so ashamed of myself for that—and he told me to look into his eyes and I would know. I did so, and his eyes, which had been a dark blue when he had first lowered his hood, were now a dark gray, the same gray of the man's from Hogsmede and of the black phoenix that had been at my window. It was then I knew him for Voldemort—he had be the man at Hogsmede—and I then knew him for an animagus. An unregistered one like Sirius."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Dumbledore frowned but said nothing for which Hermione was grateful.

"Continue," he said.

"When I accused him of it he just grinned and said that I was the smartest witch of my age. That stirred my anger because Professor Lupin had called me that."

"You know Remus Lupin as well?" McGonagall interjected.

"Yes, anyways. He told me that he had to have me as his wife, that he would marry me. I told him that I would never marry him and he said that I really had no choice in the matter. I then told him that he could force my hand in marriage but he could never force my heart to love him, and it never would. He then said that I needed time to think and sent me running off a cliff that appeared out of nowhere. The last thing I saw was Harry and Ron in my mind before I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, I was in here, and that's all I remember."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I had figured as much. The truth is you were never in that field and you never ran off that cliff. In fact, you never left your dormitory. You still haven't. You are in a state of comatose there and somehow you have found your way here. We must find a way to send you back or you will fade from your time and be stuck in this past."

"No!"

The door burst open and a handsome black haired boy of seventeen rushed into the room.

Hermione's eyes fell upon the boy and she knew instantly who it was: Sirius Black.

And, judging by the look on his face, he had heard everything.


	4. Ch 4 Remus's Theory

Ch. 4- Remus's Theory

Sirius raced through lunch. He wanted to go up to see the girl. He hadn't been called for so he figured that she hadn't woken yet.

"Where's the fire," James asked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"No fire," Sirius said. "I just have to go finish my Charms homework."

James nodded, taking this excuse, but Remus knew better.

He lowered his book.

"Sirius, be serious. You hardly study except when I force you to. You're going to go see the girl you saved yesterday," he said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Sirius choked on his steak.

"How-how do you know about that?"

Remus shrugged.

"When you hadn't come back I headed back out to find you and when I saw you and Hagrid enter the castle I hid and followed you up to the Hospital Wing. I heard everything."

"But- you couldn't have, Remus. You were in bed and asleep when I got back."

Remus grinned and laughed.

"You seem to think that you and James are the only ones who know the castle. I found an alternate route last night. Apparently, the fireplace in that hall by the Hospital Wing is for more than just heating the castle. When unlit, just step in and think of where you want to go. The fireplace transports you there. I arrived sitting on my bed in the dormitory. By the time I had changed into my nightshirt and gotten in bed, pretending to be asleep, you entered the dormitory.

Sirius blinked and then grinned.

"And here I thought you were just an overly obsessive book-nut. You truly are a Marauder."

"Yes, well, that's beside the point. You are going to see her, yes?"

Sirius nodded.

"Then I'm going with you."

Sirius opened his mouth to object but Remus shook his head and pointed at James and Peter, who had heard nothing of there conversation, and were talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. He then nodded towards the door before standing, picking up his book bag, and heading towards the entrance hall. Sirius sighed and followed suit.

Once her reached Remus, who waited for him at the foot of the stairs, he tried to dissuade his friend once more. Though he didn't know why, he really didn't want Remus to meet the girl.

"Sirius, what do you think I'm going to do? Steal her for myself?" He grinned as Sirius frowned. "Don't worry, Padfoot. I just want to meet her. Besides, I have a theory about her."

Sirius's frown deepened. A theory?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said she hadn't been there, at the edge of the lake, when first you went down there, right?"

Sirius nodded but had no idea where Remus was going with this.

"Right, then as you headed back like ten or twenty minutes later, there she is, lying on the ground not breathing and definitely unconscious, and looked to have been so for hours." He began pacing back and forth.

Again Sirius nodded, confused, his patience ebbing fast.

"Get to the point quick, Remus, or I'm heading up without you."

Remus waved this aside and continued pacing. "I'm getting there, Sirius. Right, so the girl looked to have been unconscious for hours yet that would have been impossible as she had not been there when you had passed twenty or so minutes before. Unconscious, non-breathing people do not just walk around and plop down wherever they bloody well choose."

Sirius's attention was rapt now. Remus had caught something he had not.

"So how do you think she got here?"

Remus shook his head and stopped in front of Sirius, and spoke lowering his voice further.

"I do not know how she got here, but I do know where she came from."

"And where's that?"

"Sirius, she's from the future."


	5. Ch 5 Eavesdropping

Ch.5- Eavesdropping

Sirius blinked. Had he heard his friend correctly?

"Remus that's ridiculous! That's impossible!"

Remus waved the remark aside with an air of impatience.

"If there is one thing that I've learned since coming to this school it is that nothing is impossible."

"But-but how? And why?"

"Like I already said, I don't know how and I definitely don't know why. I just know that it's the only possible answer."

"Well, whether she's from the future or bloody freakin' outer space, I don't care. I just want to go see her. We've already wasted time. Let's go."

He sped up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing, Remus rushing to catch up.

When they reached the door, Sirius reached out for the handle, but Remus grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, pointing at the door. Voices sounded from the room. A girl's voice reached their ears.

"I don't know how I came here, sir. This is the past? How far into the past? Madame Pomphrey mentioned Sirius Black."

Sirius blinked. That was the girl, but how did she know him?

"Sirius saved you yesterday. He is a part of your future?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

Of course, Dumbledore _would_ know that the girl was from the future. Remus's theory had been correct.

The girl had said something but he missed what it was she had said.

"So you know of Mister Black in your future. You understand then that he cannot know of anything about his future. Now, is there anything you can recall of yesterdays events?"

Sirius listened intently as she told about waking up to the black phoenix, then of the field with a robed man that claimed to be Voldemort, a wizard that Sirius knew to be growing at large in power. He looked at Remus, who was listening as intently as he, and narrowed his eyes when the girl mentioned a boy by the name of Harry Potter. Could he be related to James?

He blushed as she told of the man that she had met at Hogsmede and growled as she said that the man and the man from the field were one and the same, and that he was Voldemort and also an unregistered animagus, being the black phoenix from her windowsill. His eyes widened as she mentioned him and the fact that he was an unregistered animagus.

If she knew that in her future, she should have kept that to herself here, he thought, but then his attitude softened as she heard her gasp. She hadn't meant to disclose that information. He heard Dumbledore tell her to continue.

When she mentioned Remus, he blinked and looked at his friend. Remus's eyes were wide and he listened as someone asked if she knew him too. She assented and continued to speak of Voldemort, who said she would marry him and when she said she would never love him, he had decided she needed time to think and sent her running of a cliff.

Sirius clenched his fists and bit his lip. If he ever met this Voldemort he would rip him to shreds and leave him for some vile creature to sort through. It was at that thought that Sirius realized he was getting feelings for this girl.

I hardly know her, Sirius thought, but I'm already falling for her.

But you do know her, another part of him thought, in your future, her present. But that means you're older than her.

But how much?

Sirius tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Dumbledore speak.

"I had figured as much. The truth is you were never in that field and you never ran off that cliff. In fact, you never left your dormitory. You still haven't. You are in a state of comatose there and somehow you have found your way here. We must find a way to send you back or you will fade from your time and be stuck in this past."

Sirius's jaw dropped. No! She couldn't be sent back, not when he had just found her.

Remus seemed to sense that Sirius was about to do something rash.

"Sirius, don't-" but too late. Sirius's hand was on the doorknob and before Remus could draw his friend back from the door, Sirius stormed in, the door closing with a click.

Seconds later, Sirius's voice sounded.

"No!"

Remus wondered for a second what to do, and biting his lip, entered the Hospital Wing.

The girl and the three adults, whose eyes were on Sirius, turned their attention to him. The girl's eyes filled with recognition and the moment her gaze met his he regretted ever setting foot in the room.

He know knew everything of her present, the future.


	6. Ch 6 A Change in Sight

Ch. 6- A Change in Sight

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she looked at Sirius and Remus, both younger than she had ever known them. If she wasn't mistaken, they appeared to be seventeen, her own age! Both looked far better than she had ever seen them: Sirius, healthy looking without the forlorn air that had been about him after escaping Azkaban; Remus, far less weary looking and with a decent set of school robes. She figured that poverty must have hit him after he had finished school and went out for a job.

"Sirius, Remus," she said quietly through her silent tears. She got out of her bed and hugged them both. She then looked at Sirius once more and threw herself at him, sobbing into his shirt, as he patted her awkwardly, and looked at Remus, not knowing what to make of it. Remus frowned.

"Sirius, I have missed you. Why did you have to leave Harry and me?"

Remus knew what she was talking of. He had a strange gift. One that only Dumbledore knew about. Just by looking into someone's eyes, he would gain knowledge of their past, present, and future, though he could never tell. But the arrival of the girl had changed what Sirius's future was meant to be.

Before he had seen his friend confronting a figure that was shadowed out, going to Azkaban, escaping the prison, and then dieing to save his Godson, Harry—James and Lily's son, and his friends, one of which was the girl who he knew to be named Hermione Granger.

Now, however, he saw Sirius falling in love with her, and Hermione falling in love with him. No Azkaban, no death. And there was something else he saw, something he shuddered at: the lost friendship between them. And he knew, from the moment he looked into her eyes when he entered the room, that that friendship would be lost over a girl, and not just any girl. Their friendship would end over the girl standing before them.

Much of Hermione's old present had changed, for her old present was now her future, and this past, her new present. She would stay in this time by choice, for one of the two guys she loved: Sirius or himself. He didn't know whom she would choose because he had forced his gaze from hers before he could find out. He found he didn't want to know.

With his gift, only the first time he looked into someone's eyes would he see what was to come, and unless something caused change—as it had with Sirius—from that moment he would see nothing more of the person's future, he would see them just as any normal person would.

People thought of this ability as a gift—and called it such—but Remus thought it a curse he wished to be rid of.

Once Hermione had calmed down, Sirius helped her to the bed.

"Well, you've heard everything, I'm sure," Dumbledore said, though he didn't appear angry.

Remus looked up at the girl and sighed.

This girl was not for him. Hermione was for Sirius and being his friend, he should be happy. But why? Why should he give up such a wonderful girl? It wasn't fair that his friends should get everything and he get nothing.

Stop it, he told himself sternly. They will fall in love, marry, and that's that.

But you will fall in love with her, argued another part of him.

She will never love me in return.

You could make her love you rather than him.

I can't do that to Sirius. I won't.

Oh, but you will, his other side finished. You will when you see that you love her too much to let her go.

He smiled up at her, and then looked at Sirius and was shocked at the expression he saw on his friend's face. Jealousy, and possessiveness were barely hidden in the narrowed dark blue eyes, and mouth held tight.

And so it starts, he sighed.


	7. Ch 7 Hermione Realizes

Ch. 7- Hermione Realizes

Remus bit his lip and spoke to Dumbledore.

"Should Sirius and I give her a tour of the castle, for onlookers sake? I mean, if she were to know her way around the castle when will ask question, they'd wonder."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Remus was right, of course. He looked at McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey in turn; they both nodded.

"You're right, Mister Lupin," he said turning back to Remus. "Let us get Hermione some school robes to wear for the time being and then tomorrow the three of you can go into Hogsmede, and perhaps Mister Potter, Mister Pettigrew, and Miss Evans will want to come along. They, of course, will know her as a transfer student from Beauxbatons. I do believe that I am correct in thinking you have been to France, Miss Granger?"

She nodded and grinned. He would know she had visited France.

"Then it is settled. Mister Black, Mister Lupin, if the two of you could wait outside so Hermione can get dressed," Dumbledore said, his attention back to them.

Remus turned to leave but turned back when he heard Sirius clear his throat.

"Er, Professor Dumbledore, about the… my being an…"

"I have already guessed why you, Mister Potter, and Mister Pettigrew have become animagi. To help Mister Lupin during his hard times. Do not worry. I am merely amazed that the three of you have accomplished such a feat at the age that you achieved it."

"It is alright, Mister Lupin," he added, as the boy looked at Hermione. "She already knows of your condition."

He turned to look at her and their eyes locked, granting him the vision of a room he knew to be in the Shrieking Shack with three young students and two men he knew to be Sirius and himself.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" the girl, Hermione, screamed.

He watched as his older self let go of the older Sirius and turn to her. She stood and was pointing at his vision-self. "You you "

"Hermione " he heard himself begin.

"you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down "

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you "

"Hermione, listen to me, please'" Lupin shouted. "I can explain "

It skipped ahead, as if he watched a movie.

"You're wrong," he said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now Let me explain..."

"NO!" she screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too he's a werewolf!"

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Once again, it skipped ahead.

"How long have you known?" he heard himself ask.

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…."

"He'll be delighted. He set that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

His vision-self laughed.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

He blinked. So, she did know, and Snape was a teacher in her present, and he a teacher in her third year? Well, it didn't matter now; the future had already begun to change.

He looked up at her through halfway lowered eyelids. She smiled sadly at him and nodded. Getting out of bed once more she went to him and hugged him tightly, as if he were a long lost friend she had just gotten back. He stiffened considerable.

"Remus, it's okay," she whispered into his ear. "I don't care that you are what you are. Whatever you may turn into, you are not a monster but a sweet, caring man, er… young man. You will become a great man regardless of the hostilities placed upon you by others."

Remus pushed her away gently and placed his hands on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said. She smiled.

"Now," she said to the two boys, "let me get dressed. I'll meet you guys outside."

Twenty minutes later, after the boys had shown Hermione the Great Hall, the Owlry, and introduced her to James—Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from crying, he looked so much like Harry, other than the eyes which were a light honey brown; Peter Pettigrew—she had to hold her hands behind her back as she nodded to him coldly, to keep from strangling him on the spot; and Lily Evans—Hermione smiled warmly at her friend's mother and also nearly cried when the red haired, green eyed girl hugged her, welcoming her to the school—they headed towards the library. Remus was happy to show her, but the other three boys protested in going, asking if she really had to see it.

"Of course she does," Lily said, coming to her rescue. "She's obviously an excellent student or the Beauxbatons's headmistress wouldn't have let her come."

Hermione grinned.

"I'm known as the Bookworm at my school," she admitted. Lily laughed.

"You and me both," she agreed. "It's so good to have another girl in the group. The other girls are either jealous, or think I'm crazy for hanging out with this lot."

She pointed at the four boys who promptly put on looks of mock hurt.

"Aw, come on, Evans," Sirius said, winking at Hermione. "We're all really not that bad."

"No, you're right, Sirius," Lily agreed, grinning at Hermione. "You are _all_ not that bad. Remus, here, is the good one."

Hermione giggled as Sirius frowned and James came over to hug his girlfriend, and then blow into her ear affectionately.

"Oh, stop it, James," Lily said, blushing furiously but smiling nonetheless. "You know I was just joking. Now, look. We've already wasted time here. Come along, Hermione."

They headed off towards the library, Lily, James, and Remus in the front, Peter trailing them, and Hermione and Sirius bringing up the rear.

"You're really not that bad either, Sirius," Hermione told Sirius, a blush creeping up her neck and lingering on her cheeks as he grinned back. She didn't know why, but every time she was around him, she got butterflies in her stomach and a knot in her throat just for being near him.

I'm not falling for Harry's godfather, she told herself sternly, though she doubted herself greatly. There was no doubt in her mind, that she was doing just that.


	8. Ch 8 A Near Kiss Experience

Ch. 8- A Near Kiss Experience

Hermione laughed at a joke that Sirius had told. The others were laughing as well. It was obvious to Hermione that he was the joker of the group, and for good reason. He was extremely funny.

The four boys, Lily, and Hermione were in Hogsmede to get Hermione school robes, dress robes, and school supplies. Hermione hating using the money that Dumbledore lent her but promised herself that she would pay him back when she got back to her time. She was doing her best to know nothing of the town though, as she told Sirius, she knew the town well.

With all her things bought, the group shuffled into the Three Broomsticks, pushed two tables together, and got a round of Butterbeer, everyone putting forward some money. When Hermione tried to pass her share to Lily the girl shook her head.

"No, Hermione," she said. "You're a guest. Your drink is on me. Besides, I know that your luggage and money isn't here yet. I hope it didn't get lost at Customs."

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of her Butterbeer, feeling guilty. She hated lying, especially when Lily and James had been so nice and welcoming to her. When Remus caught her eye, she forced a smile though it was evident he wasn't fooled. She averted her eyes, and looked at Sirius and sighed. He, too, looked at her worriedly.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," he said. Hermione shook her head holding back sudden tears.

"I don't want to leave here having lying to Harry's parents on my conscience."

Her eyes widened as Sirius turned to look at Lily and James, who were talking about some new post owl service.

"I'm really not all that surprised. So, what did you mean earlier when you asked why I left you and Harry?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it. Would it really matter if she told Sirius, as long as he didn't act upon it?"

"You died two years ago, Sirius," she said sadly. "That's all I can say. But I can tell you what happened to Lily and James.

"Lily and James were killed by Voldemort when Harry was only a year old. Voldemort tried to kill Harry though the curse just rebounded upon him leaving him as almost nothing, and Harry with nothing but a scar upon his forehead. Voldemort fled and Harry was taken to live with his awful aunt and uncle—Lily's sister and her husband—and their spoiled brat of a son. He lived with them for eleven years before knowing anything of his past. When he came to Hogwarts, he was famous, something he neither asked for, nor wanted. He's been through so much without a loving family, other than the Weasleys, Ron's family. Ron was both Harry's very first friend and mine."

Sirius frowned.

"He's just a friend, Sirius. Both Harry and Ron are like brothers to me."

Sirius blushed and shook his head.

"That's not what I was wondering," he said, though he had been wondering just that.

"Then _what_ were you wondering," she asked smiling.

Oh, Merlin, she thought. I'm flirting with him.

Sirius grinned back. "I was wondering, where was I? Why didn't I take Harry and bring him up as a son?"

Hermione stole a fleeting glance at Remus. Somehow, she knew he knew everything. He shrugged.

"Sirius, you were taken to Azkaban that night because you cornered someone who betrayed Lily and James, though it was a set up, to Voldemort. Everyone thought you were the one at fault, not the one who actually did it. That person you thought to be a friend."

Sirius's eyes widened and then trailed to Remus.

"No, not Remus," she said, following his gaze.

His eyes went from Remus to Peter, who looked off in the distance, and he then turned back to Hermione, who nodded sadly.

"Yes, Sirius," she said, placing her hand on his arm tentatively. She felt his muscles tense under her touch.

"Hermione, I'll kill him!" he whispered exasperatedly.

"Sirius, don't you understand. You can't! If you do, my present as I know it will cease to exist."

"What does it matter if it gives Harry his parents back and he can grow up without the fame that singled him out. He would never have to go through what he did. And then I wouldn't have to die, and leave the two of you."

"Because, Sirius. Because awful things happen to witches and wizards who muddle with time."

"But isn't your telling me all this messing with time. Why are you telling me this?"

He was very much aware that Hermione's hand was still on his arm but he didn't say anything. It felt so nice, so right.

Hermione blushed a bit.

"I guess I felt that you should know," she admitted quietly.

Sirius looked into her eyes and with only a moments hesitation, leaned forward, intent on one thing: to kiss this girl who intrigued him so much.

Hermione felt her face heat up as Sirius leaned toward her, but she would not move, as she found she very much wanted him to kiss her. She had known it the moment he had burst into the Hospital Wing. Then the only thing she wanted was to get back to her time; now, however, she wasn't so sure. She was falling for Sirius, and falling hard, this much she knew. But was the look in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her just pretend?

Hermione's breath quickened, as he loomed nearer. Their faces were inches apart; she could his warm breath on her face, smell his scent—like forest trees and cinnamon. Her heart hastened as she closed her eyes. Did she truly want this?

"SIRIUS!" Lily's voice rang through the pub. She sat clutching her Butterbeer bottle to her chest, looking at Sirius, disbelief etched into every line on her face.

The two jumped and turned their attention to the redhead.

"Honestly! She's been here only a day and already you're moving in on her. At least wait a few days before you try and woo her."

Sirius and Hermione laughed, Hermione taking her hand from his arm, both wondering what would have happened had Lily not spoke.

Remus averted his eyes from the two, jealousy stirring inside him.

Once again, he thought. Sirius scores the girl.

You know that's not true," his more reasonable self said.

He sighed. He would be happy for Sirius, and just stay friends with Hermione. He just hoped that someday soon it would be his turn.

Hermione kept stealing glances at Sirius, but every time her eyes lingered on him, he was deep in conversation with James and Remus, ignoring Peter. She sighed and turned her attention back to Lily.

Sirius's eyes trailed from James over to Hermione and smiled as she talked animatedly with Lily, but turned his attention back to James when Lily raised a brow and grinned.

Lily watched both and smiled inwardly. There was no doubt about it. Though the two hardly knew each other, Hermione and Sirius were undoubtedly falling in love.


	9. Ch 9 Things to Think About

Ch. 9- Things to Think About

Hermione yawned as she put her stuff in the room she was sharing with Lily.

As Head Girl, Lily had her own room just as James, who was the Head Boy, had his own. Remus, Sirius, and Peter stayed in the dormitory that they had once shared with James. It didn't matter, however, because the rooms of the Head Girl and Boy were still a part of Gryffindor Tower.

Dumbledore had decided that it would be in Hermione's best interest to stay with Lily in her room, adding a bed and a second nightstand to the large room. Lily was delighted to share her room with Hermione.

"It's a lot different than your school, isn't it, Hermione," Lily asked, sitting on her bed sailor style as she watched Hermione put away her things.

Hermione nodded as she put her undergarments in the bottommost drawer of her nightstand and her feminine things and journal in her topmost drawer. She then moved to sit on her bed, which was right next to Lily's, and sighed.

"It's really not that different at all, really. But there are many differences that remind me I'm not home," she said. She hated herself for the lies but hoped that they would be for the overall good. "I only have two friends at home, though, Harry and Ron. James is just like Harry, and Sirius reminds me somewhat of Ron."

Her mind drifted at the thought of Sirius and the question that had been nagging her at the back of her mind the whole day, surfaced. What would have happened, had they kissed?

"I knew it," Lily exclaimed, pounding a fist to her knee, pulling Hermione from her reverie. Hermione blushed.

"What?"

"I'd hate to say it, but it's quite obvious, Hermione, though I've never seen it happen so fast before."

"What are you going on about, Lily."

"You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, Hermione," Lily said with a wicked smiled. "You're a good student, but you're an awful liar. I know this is new and moving so fast—you only being here a day—but the look in Sirius's eyes when he looked at you told me plainly that he felt very much the same way."

Hermione brushed Lily's last remark aside.

"He hardly knows me, Lils," she said, calling her the nickname she'd been dying to give her.

"Lils," Lily asked, considering it. At last, she nodded. "I like it, but I'm being serious."

"Oh, really? I thought you were Lily."

"Har, har. Now, listen. Sirius often fawns over the girls, but recently he's been standoffish, as if just flirting wasn't enough, like he wanted more than just a pretty face. But then you come along and he's back to his old tricks, only with one crucial addition to the equation."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, amused at Lily's explanation. "And what's that?"

"Genuine attraction," she said simply. "Not just his usual 'pretty-face' factor. He talks to you and is genuinely interested in what you're saying. And when the two of you weren't talking today, I saw his gaze move back to you on many occasions."

Hermione, flabbergasted, could only open her mouth and close it again. Sirius kept looking at her? Every time she looked at him, he was deep in conversation with Remus and James.

"Guys won't let you know how they feel, at least not by the way they act, and not at such an early stage. Give it time, Hermione. You are just the girl Sirius wants, and needs."

She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"It's getting late," she said, looking at her clock. "We should get to bed. Your first day of classes starts tomorrow morning."

The dressed into their pajamas in silence and then crawled into bed. Lily picked up her wand and muttered "Nox", pointing it at the lamp on the other side of the room, causing the light to extinguish.

"Night, Hermione," she said, yawning, as she settled into her covers.

"Night, Lily," Hermione said, rolling onto her side under the covers. Her new friend had just given her much to think about.


	10. Ch 10 Massage in a Bottle

Ch. 10- Massage in a Bottle

"Hermione. HERMIONE!"

Hermione's daydream was cut short by Remus's voice and a prod in her side. The two were in Arithmancy and it was near the end of the class. Apparently, Professor Kincade had just asked her a question because he looked at her as if expecting an answer.

"Uh, can you repeat the question, sir?"

Professor Kincade sighed audibly before turning to Remus and asking the same question, and Remus gave the correct answer.

"Correct, now if you could keep your partner awake throughout the rest of the year you two should do well." He gave her a last hard stare and shook his head before walking off to other pairs. The bell rang soon after and Hermione and Remus packed away their books and things.

"Dreaming about Sirius," Remus asked, his voice a little harsher than he wished. Hermione raised her brow at him and shrugged. She had been dreaming about Sirius, actually, but she didn't understand the hint of jealousy she heard in Remus's voice.

"Not really," she said. "More like dreaming about all of you. You are all wonderful friends and I'm so happy that you and Sirius know even if James and Lily can't."

"Actually, Hermione," he said, clearing his throat, his jealousy forgotten. "Sirius and I were thinking that, since he and I know, it couldn't hurt if two more knew."

"I dunno," she began. "It was by accident that the two of you even found out."

"Yeah, but… maybe we're supposed to know. Maybe this is fate and we've been given a second chance to do things."

"What… wait… you mean you want us to change the past so that the future never happened?"

"No, well, not the whole past," he said, playing with the straps of his book bag. "Just parts, starting with a sneaky little rat named Peter."

Hermione prodded him with her elbow when she saw Kincade looking at them with a look of suspicion. "Shh. Not safe to talk here," she whispered, her breath hitting his neck. He shivered and nodded. They finished gathering their things together and headed out of the classroom and heading for the Common Room where Sirius and James were immersed in a game of Wizard's Chess. Sirius looked up just as James's queen took his knight and called "Check Mate".

"Ah, Hermione, my dear," he said, rising and taking her hand, brushing his lips against it and then leading her to the table. "Why don't you show James that he's not the best at everything."

Hermione was about to tell them that she'd never played Wizard's Chess but bit her lip. After all, she knew Muggle chess—actually she was one of the best Chess players in her family and had one quite a few tournaments, though she had never exercised her skill on the Wizard's Chess bored finding it rather barbaric; now, however, she thought it might be fun—well enough.

"Alright," she said, taking Sirius's unoccupied seat and pulling it forward to the table as James reset his pieces. "I don't have any chessmen."

James dug in his bag and brought out a second set of pieces and set them up on her side. Being white, James made his move. Hermione made her move and gradually the game moved on.

Hermione bit her lip as her eyes darted quickly around the board passing pieces and set ups and—there-- her eyes found it! He hadn't realized it but James had left a set up for Hermione's last knight to move and take out the bishop and put James in check. James took her knight out with his Queen and Hermione, amid whoops from Sirius, sent her castle after his Queen, and grinned at James.

"Check and Mate," she said happily. James's eyes darted around the board for what seemed like and hour before he looked at her, grinning.

"Well played, Hermione," he said. "That's the first time I've been beaten since I stopped playing my grandmother."

"Aww, poor thing," Lily cooed, massaging her boyfriends shoulders. "You were beat by your grandmother?" James nodded as they all laughed.

"Hey," Sirius exclaimed. "Where's my massage?"

Lily shrugged.

"I dunno, why don't you go look for it?"

Sirius whimpered and then turned to Hermione who was laughing at Lily's reply.

"Hermione, could I bother you for a massage?"

Hermione blinked and then blushed.

"I… that is to say… I've never given a massage before… well, to anyone but my dad," she explained, but got out of the chair for him nonetheless.

"Well, today's your lucky day," Sirius said as he reclaimed his chair. Hermione rolled her eyes in Lily's direction and the two of them laughed silently and shook their heads.

Cracking her knuckles, and stretching her hands, Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and began to knead and rub his shoulders slowly and deeply. Sirius's head lolling back and his eyes drooping was enough to tell her that her massage was much better than he expected. Finally she finished and he looked up at her, taking hold of her wrists gently.

"That was unbelievable," he said. "Where'd you learn how to massage like that?"

Hermione laughed and smiled down at him, sending a small wink.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," she said.

"Oh yeah," he asked and began to tickle her in the sides by reaching back a bit. She laughed and then once he had stopped long enough for her to catch her breath, she nodded.

"Okay, okay. Fine. If you must know," she said with a mock airily tone. "Strong hands are genetic in my family. Grangers make for great masseuses, at least with the muggle ones. My parents are dentist… er… were dentists… uh… are still to become dentists… oh, I don't know."

Lily and James looked confused as Sirius and Remus nodded. Hermione looked from the two of them and nodded before turning to James and Lily.

"It's a long story…" she began.

"We've got time," Lily said, and James nodded.

Author note: Thanks to all my reviewers, without you this story would be written for absolutely no reason. Next chapter I will reply to every single review for this chapter, so be sure to review and ask questions if you're confuzzled. Thank j00!


	11. Ch 11 The Whole Story

Ch. 11- The Whole Story

Hermione sighed and looked around the Common Room.

"Sirius, where's Peter?" she asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at her and then each other.

"He's in the library," Sirius answered.

"Good, let's go to your guy's room," she said and led them up the stairs that led to Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter's room. Once they had all filed in, Remus and Sirius went to sit on Sirius's bed. Lily and James sat on James's bed after giving her a suspicious look. Hermione ignored it and locked the door so that only she could unlock it and then warded the room. No one outside the room would be able to hear what was said.

"What's going on," James asked when she rejoined them sitting next to Sirius and looking at the two across from her.

"To make a long story short, I'm from the future," she said and then held her breath as the news registered into the other two's mind. Lily was the first to speak.

"You… you're serious," she said. It wasn't a question but Sirius answered.

"She's serious alright," he said and Remus chimed in.

"Dead serious."

James looked from one to the other and frowned.

"You two knew? How? And why didn't you tell us? Or Peter?"

Hermione interjected as Sirius and Remus tried to start their story at the exact same time.

"They knew by accident. The two of them overheard Dumbledore talking with me in the hospital wing, though I do believe that Remus had guessed before that."

She smiled at Remus, who nodded, before continuing.

"I didn't tell you and Dumbledore told the two of them to not tell anyone and so we haven't, that is until now. And there are reasons we haven't and won't tell Peter which I will get to in a moment. But first you must know the whole story."

"Why are you telling us if Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know?"

"Because… well, let's just say that it will save a lot of hardships for one of my best friends where I come from. And because, while it might not seem so, it's the right thing to do. I know it in my heart."

Lily and James nodded and kept silent.

"I am from the future where Sirius and Remus are thirty or so, and I am best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," she said. "I am in my seventh year there like you guys are in your seventh year."

"Seventeen years before that, James, you and Lily were in hiding from Voldemort. You named Peter your secret keeper after Sirius decided that Voldemort wouldn't believe that you would name such a weakling as your helper. Sirius also believed Remus to be the spy for Voldemort, who in turn believed it was Sirius. None of you suspected little Peter Pettigrew to be the spy, but that he was and when you named him your secret keeper you sealed your fate. Since you guys kept the switch of Secret Keepers between yourselves, when you guys were found dead, everyone believed that Sirius had betrayed you. In truth, it was Peter. After finding the dark mark above Godric's Hollow—where you two lived—Sirius realized he had been wrong and knew what Peter had done. He advanced on Peter, a whole street of muggles had gathered to watch, and had seen Sirius blow up Peter and half the street, killing thirteen muggles. It had been Peter who, with a wand behind his back, blew up the street and then transformed. The largest piece of Pettigrew they found was his finger, he had cut it off before he transformed. It was the perfect alibi, setting Sirius up, framing him for your murders. And so Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Peter ran."

She paused for them to take this in, even Sirius and Remus where silent. They hadn't heard this story.

"How do you know us then?" Sirius asked.

"I'm getting there, but it's easier to tell you everything," she said and cleared her throat. "Hagrid found your son in the rubble, James. Harry James Potter; he had escaped Voldemort's curse with little but a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. He was known from there out as the "Boy Who Lived" and was famous before he could walk or talk. Hagrid took him to his aunt's house on Sirius's flying motorcycle—"

"I have a flying motorcycle," Sirius interjected. Lily, James, and Remus shushed him.

"—That Sirius had given him saying he wouldn't need it anymore. That was before he cornered Pettigrew. And so Harry went to his dreadful relatives, the Dursleys. He grew up there under their constant abuse, never knowing who he truly was, until he turned eleven. So he enters his first year, as do Ron and I, and at first we don't get along—I acted snooty and too book smart—but an event dealing with a troll set our friendship for life. The Sorcerer's Stone, a stone made by Nicholas Flamel that has the power to turn any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life, was hidden in the school after someone tried to steal it from Gringotts. Finally, at the end of the year, thinking Professor Snape—yes, Severus Snape—was going to steal it, we set out to get it first. We passed a three-headed dog named Fluffy, got passed Devil's Snare, flying keys, a giant Wizard's Chess board, a potions riddle, and then Harry went on to face Snape alone. Though it wasn't Snape, it was Professor Quirrell, our Defense teacher, and on the back of his head was Voldemort. Voldemort had used Quirrell as parasite, living off him. Lucky to say the least, Harry beat him. The next year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened again, and after being paralyzed myself, Harry and Ron—with a last hint from me—got through and saved Ron's sister. Our third year is where you two come in," she said, looking at Remus and Sirius. "We first met you on the train, Remus, as you were sleeping in our compartment. We didn't know who you were at first but then I saw your briefcase, which said 'Professor R.J. Lupin' and realized you were to be our Defense teacher. Harry told us, while you slept, that Sirius Black had escaped and was after him. At the time, this scared Ron and I, as we still thought you to be bad. Dementors came on to the train and searched it, looking for Sirius. It was cold and I could hardly breath, but Harry fell off his seat and started twitching. When he came to, you gave him chocolate, Remus and then went to talk to the driver. Later in the year, you and Harry became close. You helped him learn the Patronus Charm, and you covered up for him with Snape about the Marauder's Map and then confiscated it. At the end of the year, Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff was scheduled to die. We went down to see Hagrid and then found Scabbers, Ron's rat that had disappeared. The committee members and Dumbledore were coming and so we had to hurry out. We were close to the castle when Scabbers bit Ron and ran. Ron caught him but then a dog bounded out of nowhere and pushed Harry down and went for Ron, dragging him into the Whomping Willow. Ron had wrapped his leg around the tree trunk but his leg broke. Harry and I kept getting swatted by the tree until my cat, Crookshanks, pressed the knot on the tree. Harry and I entered, following Crookshanks, and Harry had accidentally left his Invisibility Cloak—your cloak, James."

She took a breath and continued again.

"Once we reached the room in the Shrieking Shack we found Sirius had been the dog—was an animagus—and thinking he was there to kill Harry, I was scared. Harry hated you, Sirius, believing that you had betrayed his parents when he over heard McGonagall say that in the Three Broomsticks. He attacked you and had his wand at your throat before Remus came in and expelled both the wand he and Sirius had. He then helped you up and embraced you like a brother. It was this that set me off. I told Harry and Ron not to trust you, Remus, and then told them that you were a werewolf, something I had found out long before. You said nothing but I could see it bothered you, hearing the hate in my voice, the fear. Then Snape came, having used Harry's left invisibility cloak, and he wouldn't listen to us. Harry, Ron, and me used the disarming spell on him. Three spells at once sent him flying back into the wall, knocking him out. You two then went on to explain that Sirius was not the betrayer, but that Scabbers was. You told us that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. Looking at his tiny paw, I saw that one finger was off. It got me thinking. You told us of how you four made the Marauder's Map, and then Sirius took Scabbers and the two of you forced him to show his true form. Peter Pettigrew took form before our eyes and finally we, Harry especially, now believed you. We set out of the Shrieking Shack but once we reached the outside, the clouds shifted and the full moon shown. You had not taken your Wolvesbane Potion—a concoction that let you keep your mind when you transformed—and so you transformed and Sirius transformed into a dog, and then Scabbers, who we had tied up, transformed and ran away, but not before knocking Ron out. I had to pull Harry away and the fight between you two went to the lake. Remus finally ran into the forest and Sirius, we heard you whimper and ran for you. Dementors swarmed towards us and we tried the Patronus charm but to no use. Later we woke up in the hospital wing and Dumbledore had us go back in time, using my Time Turner that I had used the whole year to get to my classes, and had us save more than one innocent life. We went through the time and saved Buckbeak and then you, and the two of you flew off together. The forth year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament and Harry was named the fourth competitor. The last task was a large maze and when he and Cedric touched the cup, they were transferred to a gravesite. It was there that Peter killed Cedric and Voldemort returned to his body. Harry dueled Voldemort and then Prior Incantatem brought the shadows of all those that Voldemort had killed, including Lily and James, and Cedric. The shadows held Voldemort back so that Harry could grab Cedric's body and port back to Hogwarts. It turned out that Professor Moody had been an imposter. The real Moody was kept in his trunk all year and was being portrayed by Barttimus Crouch Jr. In our fifth year, the Order of the Phoenix was reinstated and was station at Grimmauld Place. Voldemort had used Legilimancy on Harry the whole year and finally had sent Harry a dream that showed Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. The three others and us flew on Thestrals to get to the Ministry of Magic and then we went to the Department of Mysteries. In the Prophecy room, we found a prophecy that was about Harry and Voldemort. Harry took it and then a group of Death Eaters came and tried to get it. It was obvious that Sirius had never been there and that he was not in danger and that we were now in danger. We ran and I got hurt but the others continued to run from them. In the room where there was a veil and whispered voices, members of the Order came—Moody, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Sirius and Remus, and Kinsley Shacklebolt—and fought them. Sirius fought against his cousin and was hit and fell back into the veil. Sirius, you died that night. Harry tried to go for you, but Remus held him back. Harry then dragged Neville, who held the prophecy, but it broke and no one heard what was said. Harry ran out after Bellatrix and threw curses at her and then Voldemort came and finally Dumbledore. Voldemort fled after dueling and we all returned back to Hogwarts. I was in the hospital wing and my side hurt but I was okay. We never heard what the prophecy said. Last year, things were sad and quite. I was quite depressed, but Harry and Remus were the worse. Nothing happened last year other than gaining more members for the Order and times being easier since it was now known that Voldemort was back."

Hermione sighed and wiped away the tears that had trailed down her cheek. Sirius pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"It's alright, love," he said. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Lily and James were speechless, and Remus was slightly pale. He had realized that, in the future, he had lost everything besides, perhaps, Harry.

"Remind me, in the future," James began, a grimace on his face, "to never talk to Peter again, and to give him a good kick."

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Oh, we'll do more than that," Sirius said.

"No, you can't," Hermione said, sitting up straight and looking at Sirius. "You aren't even suppose to—"

"I wondered when you would tell them everything," came a voice at the door. "There stood Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

**Review Reviews:**

As I promised, here are my replies to your reviews. Be sure to review this chapter to see a reply on the next chapter.

**Rane2920072** Yes, I know. Poor Remmy! Don't worry. He's deffinately not going to be left out of the fun.

**Blue-Fuzzy **You mean the wolf or the dog. XD They are both smart and equally hot. But I already have it figured out who she'll end up with.


	12. Ch 12 Taking Action

Ch. 12- Taking Action

The four of them jumped to their feet and started to talk at once. Dumbledore silenced them with a raise of his hand.

"It's alright. Telling the three of you to not tell anyone was part of my intention to get you to tell Mister Potter and Miss Evans," he said.

"But sir, I was told that bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time," Hermione said.

"To keep you from meddling with time foolishly, Miss Granger. That statement is only the half-truth. Bad things happen to bad wizards who mess with time to use to their advantage. To change time for the good of others is never looked down upon but it is risky business. Every thing must be changed precisely for the future outcome to be good, and so often the best of wizards have failed. I have a feeling that the four of you, with the help of some adult wizards, and helped immensely by you, Miss Granger… I have a feeling that we can change the future and stop Voldemort the first time before he has a second chance for a second time."

"You want us to help fight Voldemort?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course it is your choice, every one of you, to make," he said, "especially you, Hermione."

"Why especially me?"

"Because, Hermione, we will need your help the most in order to beat him," he said. "And the help of the rest of you. You're almost out of school, and we have to start now."

"I'll help," Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily said in unison. They looked at Hermione, who looked from them to Dumbledore.

"As will I," she said.

"Alright then, Hermione, what needs to be done?" Dumbledore asked.

"First thing, you need to start the Order of the Phoenix."

"I hadn't planned to start it so soon," Dumbledore said after considering. "Why start it so soon?"

"The first time you weren't prepared, sir. You need spies, and Aurors, and you need them now. The spies can start scouting out the Death Eaters, and we need double agents. Those to play the role of "Death Eater" and get inside information."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Anything else we need to know? Anything else we need to do?"

"Dumbledore, Snape… in the future he was a teacher, Potions teacher, and was good, but that was after he was a Death Eater and then saw the error of his ways. Sir, we need him on our side now, he's a good ally to have. Sir, I think… I think I can make him see, make him realize."

"No! Absolutely not!"

This wasn't Dumbledore, but Sirius.

"I won't let you associate with him," he told her when she looked at him.

"Sirius, you really have no say in who I associate with, and its attitudes like that that will make Severus not want to side with us."

"You… I… Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself," she said and when her eyes caught Lily's odd expression. As if she had just realized something Hermione had not. Hermione raised a brow, but Lily just smiled.

"If that is all," Dumbledore said, clearing his throat and bringing Hermione's attention back to himself. Hermione blinked and thought before nodding.

"Alright, if you think of anything else, any of you, don't hesitate to come to my office, the password is 'Lemon Drop'."

With that he left, leaving the four of them alone once more.

Hermione locked the door and rewarded the room before sinking back into the awkward silence.

It was James who broke the silence five minutes later.

"Anyone care for a game of Exploding Snap?"

**Review Reviews:**

As I promised, here are my replies to your reviews. Be sure to review this chapter to see a reply on the next chapter.

**MoonyNZ** Yes, very long... but needed. And thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Longest paragraphs I have ever written.

**Rane2920072** Happiness is only a figment of the imagination. No one can ever be truely happy. But don't worry, things'll get happier and such.

**Blue-Fuzzy **Yes, that "serious" and "dead serious" was the point. Yes, it's all sad, and will get sadder but there will be happy parts.

**Thanks to my reviewers and special thanks to my returning reviewers. You're excelent. **


	13. Ch 13 A Kiss Between the Pages

Ch.13- A Kiss Between the Pages

"How exactly are we supposed to get him to join our side? He's already so far into the Dark Arts it's not even funny."

Hermione shushed Sirius with a wave of her hand. She too had been wondering that. The two of them were in the library watching Snape from the shelf of books on invisibility.

She bit her lip until it bled and then went on to biting her fingernail. Sirius had noticed she had this cute little habit when she was nervous. He smiled.

"It'll be alright," he told her, leaning casually against the shelf. "It's not like I can't handle ol' Snivillus if he tries something."

"Sirius," Hermione warned, her eyes still on Snape.

"Sorry. Ol' Severus," he corrected himself.

Hermione smiled despite the situation and turned to look at him.

"Wow," she said. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked. Hermione walked to where he leaned and smiled up at him.

"Oh, I'm just surprised that such a small petite thing like myself got such a big guy like you to apologize. It's quite nice," she told him in a whisper, grinning.

Sirius other brow rose and he placed his arms on either side of her against the shelf and leaned his head down a bit.

"Is it? Then you might find this 'quite nice' as well," he said, and before she could say anything his lips were against her in a gentle kiss that grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands found their way into his silky long black hair, the glossy locks tangling around her long fingers. Sirius's hands found themselves on her waist as he brought her body closer to his. Finally he pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes glossed over as he grinned goofily. Face bright red, hands on his shoulders, and looking quite windswept, Hermione's grin told him all to well that she enjoyed it as much as he.

"Well?"

Hermione put on a face of consideration before frowning.

"Well, it wasn't quite as nice as I would have hoped," she told him truthfully. He frowned. "It was far better than I could have hoped."

Sirius laughed and kissed her once more before nodding in the direction of Snape.

"As much fun as making out in a library can be, we came here for a reason," he said and Hermione swore.

"I completely forgot," she said running from his arms and to the edge of the shelf to peer out from it. "Damn, he's gone."

"Are you looking for me?" came a voice Hermione knew all to well, though a younger version of the one she knew. Turning slowly, she saw a young Severus Snape at the other end of the aisle heading for her and Sirius.

**Blue-Fuzzy** We can only hope that somehow Sirius is a part in the next books, but he's not coming back to life. We can't live in denial of that. I supposed that he's not as at large and as netorious as he would become. That's how I see it.

**KiwiFruit03 **Yes, it's true. And what did you think of that kiss, eh? Eh? Man would I loved to be kissed like that by a guy like Sirius Black. Brings a new meaning to the saying "Mmmmmm-Good". Every Bookworms dream.

**Keep them reviews coming please. You may not believe this but they are what keep a writer updating. I mean, what's the point if no one reviews, right? Thanks to my reviewers that keep coming back. You're wonderful!**


	14. Ch 14 Like Talking to a Wall

Ch 14- Like Talking to a Wall

Hermione's first instinct was to glare at the sight of a teacher she hated so much, but then she remembered that she was in the past. She sent a look of warning at Sirius when she noticed his muscles tense and his jaw set.

"Don't say anything, Sirius," she said as she passed him to make her way to Snape. "You promised."

Sirius looked from her to Snape and she could tell he was regretting making that promise, but the fact that seconds later, jaw still set, he didn't say anything.

Snape looked from her to Sirius and back at her. He sneered but Hermione ignored it.

"Yes, I was looking for you, er…"

"Severus," he supplied. He looked her up and down and the look in his eyes told very much that he thought her quite attractive. Behind her, she could hear the growl deep in his throat.

"Yes, we need to speak to you privately," she continued. "It's of much importance."

"Why should I talk to you?" he asked. "What's in it for me?"

Hermione's patience ebbed away at the tone in his voice.

"A hell lot more than what's in it for you in what your getting yourself into now," she said quietly. Snape's eyes narrowed. Silently and very much snake-like, he crossed the distance between them and bent down so that his eyes were level with her.

"I don't know who you've been talking to, or what they have said about me, but what I do is none of your business," he said, and turned to walk away. Hermione panicked. This was her only chance to get him to see that the path he followed would only give him pain.

"Don't do it, Severus," she spoke to his retreating back. "The pain, the torture, it isn't worth it. You know it isn't right. He will only use you; you will find no love, nothing to live for in that life. There is somewhere you can find love, a meaning for life. There is someone who has always cared for you, even when you didn't want it. Please, don't make the wrong choice, Severus. We need you, and you need us."

He stopped only for a moment as she spoke, but went on as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"I told you it was useless," Sirius told her as they crossed the library. "Like talking to a wall."

"You might be surprised," Hermione said, turning her head to peer at Snape who had his head in his hands at the table he had been at. "He heard everything, Sirius. And it stuck. He just needs time to process what was said and to see that I'm right."

Sirius grunted telling Hermione just what he thought of Snape. She shook her head and sighed. Old rivalries died hard.

With that, she headed out of the library with Sirius.


	15. Ch 15 Do You Like Me?

Ch. 15- Do You Like Me?

Hermione sat through dinner sending furtive glances at Sirius and grinning. Only when she caught Lily's eye did she look down at her plate and keep her eyes glued to it. She didn't notice Remus's gaze shift from her to Sirius and back again, nor did she hear his sigh. Lily, however, did and frowned. Could it be possible that both Sirius and Remus had a thing for her friend and Hermione had chosen Sirius? Of course she had to have chosen Sirius to be glowing like that. The two had kissed, it was obvious. And what was more obvious was that Remus knew and was jealous. Ah, the drama that had ensued since Hermione had come to them from the future. Even that fact still caused awe in Lily's eyes. Sure, she had read of such things, but never had she been a part of it. And she had certainly never been a part of a group to fight Voldemort before he grew too strong, and yet there she was, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, along with her friends. Her eyes trailed from Remus to Peter who sat at his side and her lips curled into a look of disgust. Hermione had said that he must not know that they knew what he was a part of now or what he would do in a year hence. That was the only thing that kept her, or any of them for that matter, jumping him and beating him into a bloody pulp. Biting her lip, Lily wretched her eyes from the traitor and her gaze fell onto Sirius who sat on James's other side, across from Hermione. She nearly blushed when she saw what was in his eyes as he looked at Hermione: love, longing, a need to care for her. It was very romantic, but then there was Remus. Could he really long for Hermione, or was it just jealousy? She shook her head. It wasn't her business. Things would sort themselves out fine without her meddling.

Sirius sighed as he looked upon Hermione. The feel of her lips on his and her reaction to his kiss had made him want her even more. She had felt so right in his arms, and had returned his kiss. Did she feel the way he felt about her? He needed to pull her aside, talk to her. He had to know if his feelings and thoughts were worth it. Merlin, he hoped they were. He didn't think he could bear to not have his feelings returned. She was not only beautiful but smart and caring as well. She completed him. Making up his mind, he leaned in to whisper across the table.

"Come with me?" he asked. His voice was deep and throaty, and sent shivers down her spine. She looked up and saw longing in his gaze, and instantly she felt her cheeks warm as she nodded silently. He smiled, causing her stomach to roll, and she instantly remembered the kiss that they had shared not but an hour ago. How could a guy make her feel so beautiful and wanted? She rose with him and they made their way out of the Great Hall.

James looked up and saw the two leaving. He looked at Lily and caught her gaze. Lily smiled and nodded at the silent question; James grinned. His friend needed love in his life, and Hermione—from the future or not—was the perfect one for the job. He looked at Remus, expecting to see his other friend happy that Sirius had found a girl, but instead found something he instantly recognized as jealousy. Remus was jealous of Sirius. He liked Hermione.

Hermione's nerves kicked into high gear as soon as they were in the Entrance Hall. She felt his gaze on her as if she stared straight into his dark eyes.

"Hermione," Sirius said softly, going to her. She turned and walked into his arms as he wrapped them around her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Sirius," she whispered. His gaze met hers. "Do you like me?"

"No, Hermione," he admitted. She frowned and looked down. Using two fingers, he lifted her chin to look up at him and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

Hermione's eyes lightened and a smiled played on her lips.

"But… how can you know?" she asked. They had only just stated there attraction to each other an hour before. Not with words, but with the kiss they shared.

"Because, no other girl has made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you," he said. Tears threatened to shed in her eyes as she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they broke away, Hermione nuzzled his neck and grinned. She had found here in the past what she had longed for in her present. Her old present. This past was her new present, here with Sirius was her knew home. It was at that moment, in Sirius's arms, she knew she would never go back to her time even if she could.


	16. Ch 16 Double Agent

Ch. 16- Double Agent

Severus Snape lay in his dormitory alone, thinking. The girl spoke truth. The Dark Arts he had gotten himself so far into were hurting him. The pain was immense and he never really wanted a part in it. His father, abusive and a pureblood, he figured that Voldemort had the right of it and had pressured his son to get into them in the hope that Voldemort would take him as a follower. Snape did so only for the pride of his father which never came. He was always too stupid or too slow and would be lucky if the Dark Lord let him lick shoe much less join his band of followers. And then his mother, the only one to care for him and love him, died followed soon after by his father. Snape now lived on his own during the summer holidays and often rejected the headmasters offer to let him live at the school year round. What if the girl was right? What if he could find happiness in the right side? His father and his views had always been wrong in his eyes, but now he wondered if the other side was the right side, as he had been neutral in mind set.

He turned onto his side and held the pillow. He would try it, he decided. He would leave the dark arts behind and join the right cause.

Dumbledore looked up as a knock sounded on his door. Looking over his half-moon spectacles, he called for them to enter. Severus Snape entered and looked meaningfully into his headmasters eyes.

"Mister Snape, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said. "How can I help you?"

"I'll do it, sir. I'll join the fight against He-Who—V-Voldemort."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"I am glad," he said finally. "I have one of the hardest jobs of all to give you."

"I'll do it, whatever it is," he said. He was tired of all the pressure his father had placed on him. Helping the good side was a slap in the face to all his father had taught him.

Dumbledore rose and held his hand out to the boy.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore promise to serve by you as the head of the Order of the Phoenix, if you promise to serve the Order in all right and truth. Do you swear by this?"

"I, Severus Alan Snape, do swear by the Order and by all the members of the Order."

A dark blue light formed around their interlocked hands and a tingly feeling surged throughout Snape's body. He was a member, bounded by the power of the Order and its members. You are a member now, he reminded himself.

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore said, moving back to his desk. He sat and gestured for Snape to sit, which he did and looked up at his headmaster expectantly.

"Your mission and job is one of the hardest ones that I have to give," he began.

Snape hated when people beat around the bush, they should just get it over with.

"Sir, could you just spit it out?"

For a moment, Snape though that Dumbledore was going to laugh, but the next second he frowned.

"I'm afraid, Severus, that your job is to become a spy for the Order, and not just a spy, a double agent."

"You mean that I have to join the Death Eaters and spy on them for the Order," he asked, not believing his ears.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You have already gotten so far into the dark arts and know many people that are a part of Voldemort's followers that you are the only one in the Order that isn't suspicious to them. You are the only person for the job. Will you do it?"

Snape considered long and hard before coming to a decision. Playing Double Agent for the good side would be the best way to insult his departed father and to do what was right. It would be hard and dangerous, and he was definitely scared, but he would do it to prove to everyone and to himself that he was good.

He looked up at Dumbledore, his jaw set.

"I'll do it, sir."

**Reader Reviews**

**Rane2920072 **You'll see what happens. Let's just say what I have in mind is not what you're expecting.

**Blue-Fuzzy **Yes, lots of drama, but what's life without a lot of the stuff? Drama rocks my writing world!

**CareBearErin** Oooh, five reviews from one person, one right after the other. Thank you very much. Yep, that was Dumbledore's intention, for them to tell. Yes, it's like... Dumbledore: You could die. Marauders: >.>... . ... blink...silence... Anyone wanna play Snap? Dumbledore: 0.o... -.-;; I know... the kiiiiiisssss, it was a joy to write... yes, the final attempt really gets to him... yes, Remus's jealousy will cause many a problem... but that's drama for you...Thank you and here's the next chapter you waited oh so patiently for.

**Unknown **Thank you, I'm very happy you enjoyed it.

**Thanks to my reviewers, both the returning and the new, I'm glad you are enjoying this little story of mine. Keep up the good reviews. **


	17. Ch 17 Intimate

**Author note: From this chapter on, this fic is concidered an M(R) fic and contains some adult actions. Proceed at your own risk. **

Ch. 17- Intimate

"I don't care what Dumbledore said," Sirius hissed as they talked in an empty class room. Hermione had sought him out after Dumbledore had told her that Snape had chosen their side and had decided that he and Hermione would work together for the time being, get to know each other. Upon hearing that, Sirius, his jaw set, had pulled her into an unoccupied classroom and locked the door, setting a ward so that no one could hear what was said. That trick he had learned from Hermione.

"Sirius," Hermione began, sitting on the teacher's desk and looking at the young man who leaned against the center desk in front of her. "Dumbledore knows what he's doing and I agree. Snape should have at least one friend on this team and James and you are frankly not helping."

This was true, as they always quieted when Snape entered and ignored him. They made it a habit to call him by Severus within his hearing range but still called him Snivillus when alone. Remus often asked them to quit and was making a point to attempt to befriend Snape. They had reading in common and each had had a bad life and so they found likeness in that.

"At least Remus is trying," she added. "I would really like to see you try, too."

Sirius sighed and went to her, cupping her face in her hands.

"Hermione, if that is what you wish, then I will try all I can," he said and brushed her lips with his thumbs. "You are the best thing that has happened to me since Hogwarts and befriending James and Remus. Besides, Snape might yet grow on me. Believe it or not, Remus and I used to hate one another."

Hermione blinked. Sirius and Remus hated each other? That was the first she'd heard of that.

"But you guys are like brothers in my future. When you died…" she trailed off, biting her lip as tears threatened to stir in her eyes. "Sirius, he was devastated. For the longest time he pretended as if he wasn't hurting. He would get up early and clean and then ask Dumbledore for long missions. He hid his pain so well, but I often heard him cry at night. He'd cry himself to sleep. Finally, one night I went to him and we talked the night through. It helped him to talk and he never kept his emotions bottled up."

She sniffed and looked down from him as tears leaked from her barrier. Her shoulders shook with silent emotion.

Sirius put two fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. Wiping away her tears, he gazed into her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm here," he said. "We're doing all we can this time so that all the bad stuff that happened will not have happened and never will. Hermione, I meant what I said last night. I love you more than you could imagine, please will you be mine?"

Hermione choked back the newly arrived tears—tears of happiness rather than sorrow—and nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth slightly open, Sirius ran his tongue along her lips and then entered, tasting every inch of her mouth. A moan escaped her lips as their kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"S-Sirius," she rasped, catching her breath. She gazed into his eyes hungrily and Sirius knew exactly what it was she wanted. A growl caught in his throat as he laid her back on the desk long ways and joined her on the desk, astride her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply on the mouth and then moved to kiss her neck as little moans escaped her parted lips. Her nervousness showed in the way she laid and in the sound of her breathing and voice. Sirius, though he didn't show it, was just as nervous. He kissed a trail down to her neck line and stopped, looking up at her.

"Hermione, you're sure you want this?" he asked, but hardly needed to as the answer was evident in her eyes.

"Oh, yes," she muttered. "I need you. I want you."

Those last three words did it. Sirius tore of his shirt and threw it onto the row of desks in front of them. Hermione sat up and shyly took of her shirt, exposing her slightly small, but nice-sized breasts in a dark blue lacey bra. She threw it with the other shirt, and looked up at Sirius, blushing. Sirius looked at her and gulped. She was perfect and he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone in his life. With confidence from Sirius's reaction, Hermione unclasped her bra from the back and let it fall of her and slid onto the floor before she—a slight flush in her cheeks—lay back onto the desk and looked back up at him. Sirius, his mind clouded over with lustful need, leaned on top of her and kissed her breast line before he trailed around one nipple with his tongue as his hand caressed the neglected breast. Hermione's moans told her that he was doing well, and he was glad. All he wanted was to make her happy, and to have her enjoy what they shared.

He switched over, giving her other nipple the same attention that he had given the first and then nibbled on it gingerly as Hermione's moans grew louder and far throatier. His other hand ghosted down her stomach, his fingers barely touching her skin, sending shivers down to her legs and throughout her body, and down further over her skirt and to her thigh, running his strong hand up under her skirt and to her groin. He rubbed the sensitive skin of her lower region through her wet panties. Hermione moaned and arched back, her legs pushing her lower half up to meet his touch. Her hands went immediately to her skirt and she unbuttoned it, and slid it off unceremoniously. She took his hand with hers and guided it into her panties. He growled against her breast, the vibration of his growl against her skin and causing her to shiver, as he pushed his hand further in, his middle finger stroking her g-spot as his pointer and ring finger held her open. Hermione's clawed at the table.

"S-Sirius," she moaned. "S-stop and just do it!"

Sirius grinned against her nipple and pushed his centermost fingers into her slowly. Her head went back and he back arched as she moaned. Sirius kissed a trail down her stomach to her panties and he pulled them off and threw them with the rest. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as his head disappeared between them. Hermione knew instantly what was to happen and took hold of the desk once more as Sirius drove his tongue deep into her hot core as she cried out his name. He lapped up her juices as she came and swirled his tongue around her inside walls, massaging the sensitive skin, as loud moans and whimpers escaped her mouth.

"S-Sirius, I want you," she said, her voice low and husky as he made his way back up to her, capturing her lips with his. "In me." She moved her hands down his chest until she reached his pants and she unzipped them, pulling them down, helping him out of them before throwing the pants with the other discarded clothing. Sirius slid out of his boxers—black satin with pink fancy hearts—and straddled Hermione, who had laid back down, passion and want in his dark eyes. "Please," she asked, her voice tiny. This voice, near-plea caused him to pull her to him by her thighs. With a moment's hesitation, Sirius pushed his erect member into her tight center as Hermione cried out his name. He moved within her, pulling out and pushing back in, setting his pace as he held onto her thighs, which she moved along in time with his thrusts. Their breath quickened and hearts raced as the united movement of their bodies sped and slowed alternately.

The tingling that had grown in Hermione's abdomen was like a shot of hot liquid that coursed through her and she knew instantly that she was near climax. She arched into him just as he thrust into her and cried out his name as she let her juices flow. Seconds later, Sirius let his jet of hot pearly white liquid shot into her, shaking their bodies before the two of them collapsed onto the table, Sirius holding her tightly to him as she lay her head on his chest. With a shuddering yawn, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sirius smiled and sighed happily as he too drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**Review Reviews **

**Rane2920072 **Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

**CareBearErin **Yeah, I was debating on whether it should take longer or not but this works out. Yeah, a lot of change. I got the idea from the fifth book... the piece of Snape's memory Harry saw... Actually, it'll turn out... the earlier the better... All I'm gonna say.

**Nighthawk **squeals Hawky, thanks for reviewing! Glad j00 like it.

**Emmy-Chan **Okay, I got the OMGWTF part, please explain the rest... Snape is pretty cool.


	18. Ch 18 I Will Keep You Safe

Ch. 18- I Will Keep You Safe

An owl sounded in the distant forest causing Hermione to stir. She looked around wildly, forgetting where she was and why she was naked before she remembered. Her eyes fell upon Sirius's sleeping face and she sighed happily. She knew that she loved him more than anything in the world and knew that, were he to ask her, she would spend the rest of her life in his arms. The owl hooted again, sounding far closer, and Sirius growled like a dog chasing pray. Hermione giggled and lay back onto the desk, resting her chin on his chest. Sirius's breath grew faster and she knew he was waking up. Flicking her tongue over his nipple, she nibbled on it gently.

"Hermione," Sirius moaned. "A man can't sleep when you're doing that."

"That's the idea," she mumbled, flicking her tongue over it once more and laughing. Her laugh was like a melodious assortment of sounds that vibrated through his skin, causing his eyes to roll back a bit. Hermione nibbled a bit more.

"Whatever that was, damn it felt good," he said. He smoothed her hair and watched as she changed over to the other, nibbling and flicking her tongue over it. "Have you not had enough?"

She laughed again, the musical sound having the same affect as before. She stopped her assault and smiled alluringly up at him. With a growl, Sirius flipped her over, once again on top and grinned toothily down at her.

"As much fun as going at it a second time would be, love," he said, huskily. "We really need to get back to the common room." Hermione sighed longingly and leaned her head back a bit as she arched to peer out the window at the growing dark. Sirius felt her body arch into his and his body instantly aroused once more.

"Yeah," she said as she lay back down slowly. "You're right." Her lips formed a pout as she gazed intently into his dark eyes. Sirius's throat caught and he licked his lips.

"Come here," he said, huskily his fingers running over her body as he kissed her deeply. They took one another again as the night grew darker.

"Come on," Sirius whispered, checking down the hall. "Coast is clear."

He held Hermione's hand tightly as they raced to the Common Room. Their second escapade had set them back well after curfew.

They reached the Fat Lady's Portrait and Sirius hissed the password waking the woman up.

"Where have you two been?" she asked—a tiny smirk on her face— as she let them in. She knew all too well where they had been. The rushed inside and looked around the deserted common room.

"I suppose this is where we say good night," Hermione asked as Sirius drew her into a hug. She nuzzled her nose into his chest.

"Hermione, you could… well…" he trailed off causing her to look up at him.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"You could share my bed with me tonight," he offered. Hermione blinked. He wanted her to share his bed. What was she to say to that?

"Then that is what I will do," she said and kissed his lips fondly. "Lead on, love."

Sirius grinned and, taking her hand in his, led her up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with James, Peter, and Remus. He put his finger to her mouth, signaling her to keep quite and she gave him a do-I-look-stupid expression that nearly caused him to laugh outright.

They entered the room and silently made their way to his bed. Hermione, finding her clothes uncomfortable, slipped out of them, leaving on only her undergarments. Sirius stared, eyes wide.

"What? Sirius, we're officially a couple," she whispered. "I shouldn't have to wear my clothes in bed with my boyfriend."

Sirius went to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's heaven just to hear you say that," he whispered into her ear.

"That I shouldn't have to wear my clothes," she asked, though she knew what he had meant.

"Funny, Hermione," he said and let her go. She slid into his bed, under his sheets and looked up at him. He shed down to only his boxers and got into bed with her.

Holding her tight as they closed their eyes, he whispered to her.

"I will keep you safe, Hermione. I love you."


	19. Ch 19 Filtered Light

Ch. 19- Filtered Light

Remus woke up the next morning before the sun rose over the horizon. He yawned and turned, placing his bare feet on the cold floor. He stretched as his eyes glanced tiredly around the room and stopped when they landed on an article of clothing that definitely did not belong in a boy's dormitory…

A skirt.

A growl rose deep within him as he looked over at Sirius's bed, the dark red curtains shutting off his view, and knew instantly who was in there. Hermione.

Damn it, he thought, his hands closing into tight fists. Why does he always have to get the things I want? Perfect, sex god Black… he's above everyone else.

Remus shook his head. He was being immature. He needed to talk to her, get her alone and tell her how he felt about her. If the feelings weren't mutual, he'd end it there and be glad he at least tried.

Afraid that if he stayed he might do something he'd later regret, Remus left the dormitory with his book bag and was followed by Apollo, his Siamese cat.

Hermione blinked as the light filtered in through her eyelids and looked over at Sirius, still fast asleep. Thinking she should probably leave before the other boys woke up, she slipped out of his bed, got dressed quickly, and left the room, stepping into the common room.

"Well, good morning, Hermione," came a light voice she knew all to well. She froze and turned to gaze into the eyes of Remus Lupin. He smiled handsomely and butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

"Oh, Remus," she said, keeping her guilt out of her voice as well she could. "Morning? Up early aren't you?"

"Oh, you could say that… but maybe its just because you went to bed so late. How was your sleep last night?"

Hermione blushed and knew instantly that he knew. She frowned and turned to go but her wrist was captured. She whirled around to see Remus's hand on her wrist.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he muttered apologetically. I really didn't mean to butt into you and Sirius's relationship. I just was wondering if we could talk, but not here. Somewhere we can't be overheard. I have quite a lot on my mind."

Hermione nodded and took his hand. He stiffened and she laughed.

"I don't have cooties," she joked. "I'm cootie-free."

Remus laughed and loosened up a bit. Hermione led him to the far end of the common room to where the large banner of the Gryffindor banner and crest and waved her wand, muttering something he could not hear. Instantly a doorway separated by beads appeared and Hermione led him in, smiling at the awe on his handsome face.

The room was a room with a desk, a mini-fridge, and a bed—a very large and very appealing bed—that he suddenly felt the urge to push her onto and straddle her.

"Hermione, what's—where'd you learn this?"

"Lets just say, it's not quite invented yet," she said with a smirk as she lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Remus sat on the bed near her stomach, his feet still planted on the ground as he turned slightly to see her. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

Remus sighed and smiled, as she looked him over.

"Remus," she called back, brining him back to reality. "I just wanted to tell you—I just wanted to tell you that I—I…" he trailed off and nibbled his lower lip before throwing caution to the winds.

Leaning over her, he brushed his lips against hers as he gazed into her eyes.

**Review Reviews **

**CareBearErin **Yesm fluff can be really cute, And I thought it'd be cool if the Fat Lady realized it all.**  
**


	20. Ch 20 Mutual Wanting

Ch. 20- Mutual Wanting

Hermione's body stiffened as she felt the warm pressure of Remus's body pressing against hers as he kissed her gently. She knew she should push him away, tell him that it was wrong, but she couldn't. Her insides turned to goo as she gazed into his dark brown eyes, filled with want. She knew as soon as she looked into his eyes that the want was mutual.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, closing her eyes as one hand went into his hair and the other ran slowly down his back. He kissed back, running his tongue along her lips until she opened them slightly, allowing his entrance. He flicked his tongue around her warm mouth, leaving not an inch uncovered. An arm held him propped up a bit as the other hand ran down her stomach and to her thigh, squeezing gently. She moaned against his lips and wrestled his tongue with her own.

Remus squeezed her ass causing Hermione to squeak and rise into him, grinding against his arousal, causing her to gasp and moan. Finally she flipped him over and straddled him, settling herself upon his member and running her hands down his chest. Placing his hands on her thighs, he rubbed up and down her legs as she rotated her hips, moans escaping her parted lips. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he pushed up her skirt. He then ran his hands up under her blouse and helped it off, over her head. He licked his lips as his eyes gazed at her body, perfect in everyway. Merlin, he wanted her, and bad.

"Damn, I want you," he muttered huskilly as his fingers reached behind, unclasping her bra and removing it. Throwing it to the ground, he ran his hands over both breasts, brushing his fingers lightly on the skin and over the hardened nipples. A moan escaped Hermione's lips as she leaned down, her body pressing against his.

"Then have me," she whispered into his ear, before sucking on it and kissing a trail down his neck to the first button of his shirt. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed a trail down to his pants. Unbuckling and unbuttoning them, she slid them off him, throwing them to the side before discarding of his boxers in the same fashion. She took his member in her hands and began to caress it, rubbing up and down, up and down. He gripped the sheets and clenched his teeth. Slowly, after smirking up at him, she leaned down and flicked her tongue over the tip, sucking and nibbling alternately before she took the whole thing in her mouth, her tongue running along his length.

"Merr-lliin, Her-mii-on-eee," Remus moaned, taking her hair in his hands as she continued her assult on him. She released him and flicked her tongue over it once more before standing and removing her skirt and panties. She straddled him once more, capturing his lips with hers as she took hold of him and guided him into her, crying out against his mouth, bitting his lower lips slightly. Once in her, he thrusted into her, back and forth, as she swayed her hips, arching back, her hands guiding his to her neglegted breasts.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, her hands running through her hair as she rocked back and forth in time to his thrusts.

His thrusts grew faster and harder, Hermione's moans growing longer and louder as her climax approached. As she released, she called out Remus's name. He thrusted further still until he ejaculated into her hot core. She collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, brushing the sweat-soaked bangs from her eyes, smiling down at her. She smiled back but something about her smile worried him. It didn't quite meet her eyes.

Could she be regretting what they had done?

**Review Reviews  
**

** No Such...** Thank you. Here's the update. Sorry it took so long.

**CareBearErin** Of course! Complications are a must, and this chapter here was one big complication. Hope you enjoyed the chappie.

**Gred and Forge ((XDD)) **Of course it's not ended, my dear pranksters. I just took awhile to update. Here's your long awaited update. Hope you two enjoy it.

**Thanks to my reviews, both new and returning. Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Oh, the drama! **


	21. Ch 21 Confrontation

Ch. 21- Confrontation

Remus sighed as he watched Hermione during breakfast later that morning, sitting next to Sirius and making sure not to gain eye contact. He knew she must feel guilty about what had happened but wondered if she really regretted it. He needed to talk to her. They had to talk this out or they would forever be avoiding one another.

His eyes trailed from her to Sirius. She hadn't told him what had happened or he would be a dead man by now. The question was, did she ever plan on telling him?

Lily watched Remus's cautious looks from Hermione to Sirius and wondered what was going on. She watched as he finally turned his attention back to his steak and eggs and then watched as Hermione shot a furtive look at Remus when Sirius's attention was on James and blushed. Lily narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. She had an unnerving feeling that she knew exactly what had happened, but she hopped to Merlin she was wrong.

"Uh… Herms," she said, calling over the table to her friend. Hermione looked up, wide-eyed.

"Yeah?"

"Could we go to the library? To work on our project," she asked, sending her an alternate message with her steady gaze.

Hermione hesitated, looking from Remus to Sirius and then finally nodded. Picking up her bag, she kissed Sirius on the cheek, but looked at Remus as she did so, her eyes locking with his. Lily cleared her throat and Hermione straightened up, heading down the aisle. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus when the girls had left the Great Hall and spoke.

"Where were you this morning, Remus? Did you happen to see where Hermione went after she left the room early this morning?"

James's attention on his food faded and his interest was now in Sirius and Remus.

"Herms slept in our room? W-What's going on?"

He looked from Remus who was stark white to Sirius, whose cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"Oh, I'm sure Remus would love to explain."

"Explain what…?"

"You know exactly what to explain. Explain how you are attracted to my girlfriend? Explain how you did something with my girlfriend that has her so ashamed she can't talk to me. Remus, you bloody fucking tell me what happened between you and Hermione, or you'll force me to do something I have the urge to do right now."

James opened his mouth.

"S-Sirius," he began. "Don't you think we should take this to the dormitory?"

"No, James," Sirius shouted, standing up and pointing at Remus. "This so called friend slept with my girlfriend this morning!"

With that Sirius stormed out of the room. James looked at Remus, a look of disgust edged with hope.

"Please, Remus, …tell me that you didn't."

"I can't, James… that's exactly what I did."

James's eyes closed and he took a deep breath before standing.

"I'm afraid that you will have a hard time fixing this mess, Remus. I just hope that you and Sirius can make up soon. I was hoping that you two would both come to my wedding."

Remus blinked and looked up at James. He was smiling despite the situation.

"I'm going to ask Lily to marry me tonight."

"That's great, James. Don't worry. I'll talk to Sirius, though I'm not sure it will help any."

"Just try, Remus."

With that, her walked out of the room, leaving Remus at the table amid whispers and looks from the other students who had heard the outburst.

Remus waited a minute before picking up his things and making his way out of the Great Hall and out of the castle to the lake where he knew he'd find Sirius

**Reader Reviews**

I am so sorry that I haven't replied in so long. I promise I will post at least one chapter from here on out until this story is finite, as long as you, my loyal reviewers, keep reviewing.**  
**

**CareBearErin** I know, I know. Well, let's just say that it really doesn't help Sirius's and Remus's friendship much either.

**Lovers Kiss **Thank you. So glad you enjoyed it.

**Blue Fuzzy **No worries. My writing can be a bit confusing at times. I know, I know. Remus needs some loving too, ne?

**Padfoot Lover** Here! Here's the next chapter, please take Severus away! .> is scared> And if you get Sirius... >grabs hold of Remus's wrist and smiles prettily at him I get this bundle of smexiness right now.>

**Anyway, here is chapter 21 that you have waited oh so patiently for. Please forgive me for my delay. And no... **

**:Snape comes out and grabs her by the wrist: .! Ah... er... Remus... :Remus comes and spells Snape away, and then drags her into a closet :  
**

** :comes out of the closet ten minutes later and has a goofy smile on her face, tucking her shirt back into her skirt: Ahem... well... until next time. **

**:is dragged back into the closet:**


	22. Chapter 22 Confession to a Friend

Ch. 22- Confession to a Friend

Lily dragged Hermione down the hall that led to Gryffindor tower and hissed the password to the Fat Lady before leading her through the common room and up to their room. Once they were there, she sat her down on her bed and stood, her arms crossed.

"Tell me you didn't, Hermione," she said. She knew that Hermione would know exactly what she was talking about.

Hermione looked down at her feet and slowly nodded.

"Who? Surely not Remus? What about Sirius?"

"Lily… both… I… with both."

Lily blinked and stared at her friend for the longest time.

"You… didn't, did you?"

Hermione nodded.

"But… when?"

"Last night Sirius and I… but this morning… well… Remus…"

Lily sighed and sat down.

"I can't believe this. Hermione, how could you do that to Sirius?"

Hermione stood, tears flowing from her eyes know.

"Don't you think I am wondering that myself? Can't you see it's eating me up inside? I know that I've ruined pretty much anything I had with Sirius. I love him and I betrayed him. I don't know why I did what I did with Remus. I… just… don't know."

Lily stood and hugged her.

"Talk to him, love. It's all you can do."

She nodded. She would have to talk to Sirius. It was the only way she could sort this out. She hoped he would forgive her. She loved him so much. If he didn't forgive her, she didn't know what she would do.

What to do about Remus? She was attracted to him. She couldn't deny that. And what she had done with him had been far more passionate than when she had done it with Sirius. But passion and mutual attraction were the only things they shared. It still gave her goose bumps, remembering it.

She sighed.

This was more than what one girl from the future could handle.

Well, first things first.

I need to talk to Sirius.

**Review Reviews**

**Padfoot Lover **Oh, don't worry. There will be bloodspill. Sirius is just to honorable to fight in front of a whole bunch of people. Yep. Can't say much, but I do believe Sirius has found his way out of the hole. I must go. Remus is calling.


End file.
